


A Little Restraint

by chilly_flame



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilly_flame/pseuds/chilly_flame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story encompassing the following prompts: blindfold, silent sex, liaison, surprise, restraints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Restraint

Title: A Little Restraint

Author: [](http://chilly-flame.livejournal.com/profile)[**chilly_flame**](http://chilly-flame.livejournal.com/)

Rating: M

Fandom/Pairing: Once Upon a Time, Swan Queen

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything associated with ABC/Disney’s Once Upon a Time.

Summary: see title. Length is 2.3k, give or take.

Notes: Many thanks to [](http://damelola.livejournal.com/profile)[**damelola**](http://damelola.livejournal.com/) for the read through. I appear to have consistent ideas about what Regina and Emma like sexually, despite trying to change it up. Oh well.

  


\---

Regina knows a few things about Emma. She knows that Emma does not like to be tied up, or held down. She also knows that Emma doesn’t like a hand on her throat, even with the slightest amount of pressure.

Regina found that out the hard way, getting an elbow right in the eye a few weeks ago when things were a little intense. She hadn’t meant to press, but when that elbow flew, she saw the look in Emma’s eyes and knew. Playing in the bedroom might be their thing, but there are limits. Regina, on the other hand, has very few limits. Emma has never even come close to one of them, but perhaps someday she will.

And because Emma still comes to her bed, Regina is more than fine with her rules. Emma knows her history (a good portion of it, anyway), and although they had a number of screaming fights after the curse was broken, the savior came around soon enough and landed right back in Regina’s arms. No one knows, although Red surely suspects. They try to hide it but sometimes it’s not so easy.

When they are enjoying one another’s company, Regina doesn’t ask about the origin of Emma’s limits. She needs no details. She’s seen a similar expression on her own face once or twice over the years. And despite how things had started between them, she no longer has the desire to hurt Emma in any way. Of course, if Emma had liked a little pain, that would have been very pleasant for Regina, because she does so enjoy riding that line.

Instead, they have straight up sex. Creative sex, sometimes with toys and sometimes without, but no head games, no role-play, no restraints.

But tonight, Regina has a surprise for Emma. She isn’t sure she’ll go for it, but Regina wants to add a little something to the mix. And since Emma doesn’t like to be held down, Regina will offer to be tied up herself.

\---

Two hours later, after sharing a quick dinner and a far slower bottle of wine, Regina is delighted to find herself bound to all four bed posts. Her legs have a limited range of motion, but she can’t draw them together. Her arms are wide open as well, but they are strung far more tightly across the bed. She can bend slightly at the elbows and sit up a bit, but not much more.

Over a dessert of peach cobbler (apples are out for now), all Regina suggested was the use of “a little restraint.” She’d thought Emma might flinch. But she’d only given Regina a leering smile, eyelashes fluttering prettily.

“You sure you’re up for that?”

“Yes.”

And then it occurred to Regina that she was trusting Emma a great deal considering their situation. Of course Emma could have hauled her into jail at any moment; Regina would not have been able to fight back using magic without alerting the fairies and everyone else on Snow White’s side. They would have done worse than jail her in that case, since she’d vowed not to use magic for any means. She’d stuck to that for Henry, and he’d finally started to warm up to her. That warmth would disappear if he found out she and Emma were romantically entwined, because surely he would believe Regina was using Emma for some reason. To distract her, perhaps, or to break her heart and thereby weaken her.

Regina  _was_  using Emma, though for other reasons. She was using her for companionship, and affection, and sex. She got to laugh when they were together, and she felt good for little pockets of time. It was more than Regina had ever expected, and she had few regrets even though she was under house arrest and barely got to see her son. That would change sometime soon.

Maybe.

In the meantime, she stares up at Emma, who remains fully dressed. Regina is naked, the way Emma likes her. Emma likes it very much, judging by the look on her face, and her smile widens when she notices something on Regina’s bedside table. “I’d like you to wear this too,” Emma drawls, holding up Regina’s sleep mask.

 _Oh my_ , Regina thinks. “All right,” she replies, surprised at the rough sound of her own voice. Emma approaches and slides the mask on, tucking it low on her nose so she can’t see anything.

“And I don’t want you to make a sound,” Emma continues. “I don’t even want to hear you breathing, or I’ll stop. And maybe I’ll leave you here like this. What do you think James would say if he found you like this tomorrow when he checks in, huh?”

There’s just enough steel in her voice to give Regina a little frisson of excitement. She doesn’t really believe that Emma would leave her here, but the suggestion is intriguing.

“No noise, got it?” Emma repeats. “Not a moan, not a cry. Nothing.”

Regina exhales slowly and nods.

“Very good.” Emma’s fingers trail along Regina’s thigh, and goosebumps rise in their wake. “I love the way your skin reacts to me, Regina.” Those same fingers move back and forth, sending chills in every direction like a pebble dropped in a pond. Regina tries to control her breathing. She swallows, and waits. A kiss lands at her breast, and her nipple hardens so quickly it’s comic. “Oh, that’s hot,” Emma says, and kisses it again. It’s an incredibly light touch, and Regina strains for more. “I like that.” She kisses her other breast, which reacts in the very same way. “So responsive,” she hums, and the warmth of her breath is intoxicating. Regina unsuccessfully tries to draw her legs together. Already she is wet, although she’d been at a steady hum for most of the evening since Emma arrived. Now it’s ramping up, and fast.

Emma sighs, and the sound is pure sex. “Goddamn, Regina, you look incredible.” Regina feels the mattress dip and move; she tries to see under the mask but can’t. Because the room is otherwise silent, Regina hears the sound of a zipper coming down. It’s got to be Emma’s jeans. Regina bites her lip. Nothing else happens until she hears Emma sigh again, but this time there’s something more to it. “Oh, yeah,” Emma says, breathing in and out through her nose. “Uh, that—uhh, feels so nice.”

Regina jerks forward, her head coming up. She turns this way and that, trying to see. She pulls with her knees, searching for Emma, who just laughs. It’s an evil sound. “Sorry, Regina,” Emma says, and that catch in her voice can mean only one thing. She’s got her hand down her own pants. She’s sitting there touching herself while Regina lies here tied up.

“Mmm,” Emma moans, “you look good enough to eat.”

Regina yanks harder on the bindings around her wrists, muscles flexing as she heaves forward. She gets no further this time than she has before. She grits her teeth, until she realizes she can hear something subtle, but significant.

It’s Emma’s fingers, moving.

Her breath leaves her body in a whoosh, and suddenly the image in her mind’s eye is as potent as reality. She imagines Emma, naked, her knees spread only inches away. Her hand moves between her thighs, her mouth is slack, and her eyes are slits as she gazes down onto Regina’s body.

“Hnn,” Regina hums without thinking, instructions be damned.

Whatever Emma is doing, she stops. “Quiet,” Emma snaps.

Regina presses her lips together, squeezing her eyes shut. Her breath sounds like thunder as it leaves her lungs, even as she tries to stay silent. That sound starts up again, and Regina falls back into the fantasy. The mattress is shaking as her head drops to the pillow, hips lifting of their own volition. Heels dig into the sheets, trying to find purchase. She’s breathing fast, seeing Emma’s beautiful face as it contorts with pleasure, and then she hears Emma curse: “Fuck, that’s so good, Regina. I’m so close.”

Regina wants to cry, scream out “No!” because she wants to see it happen, she wants to be the one who gets Emma off, whose mouth tastes her as she comes. Her heart thuds madly in her chest as Emma groans repeatedly, faster and faster until the mattress jerks, and the groan turns into a cry that ends in the words, “Yes! Uh, fuck, yes.” Regina’s head flies up at the sound of Emma’s orgasm, pulling so hard on her restraints that it hurts. She writhes on the bed, wanting to beg for Emma’s touch anywhere at all on her body.

Emma’s breath is slowing, as she murmurs in satisfaction, “Mm, yeah. That was amazing.” After a moment, fingers return once more to Regina’s thigh, so lightly that Regina thinks she’s imagining it. “You were so good, Regina. I loved watching you.” The fingers go away again, and Regina wonders what’s next. She doesn’t have to wait long to receive another kiss at her breast, which becomes a tongue circling her nipple. Even when Regina pushes up, wanting more, more, more, the touch is so light that Regina wants to die. The same happens at her other breast, just like before, until she is bereft again.

The mattress shifts and Regina waits, and then there’s a touch between her legs, right on her clitoris. “Ahh,” Regina cries, so shocked at the feel of direct pressure that she forgets.

“No no,” Emma says, pulling away. “Not a sound.”

Regina nods frantically, knees coming up as high as they can. Her legs are sweating and shaking from working against her bindings. The touch returns, so gentle, rubbing her sweet spot in circles. Regina thrusts in time with what feels like one finger. It will take no time at all to come; Emma controls her with a single finger and the sound of her voice and the fantasy of her orgasm. Later Regina will think about how this liaison turned out absolutely nothing like what she had planned, but that’s all right. For now, her brain is empty of everything except utter focus on that one finger, rubbing and rubbing with glorious pressure.

Until it stops. Regina is close to screaming in frustration, but she holds back. She is handsomely rewarded with a kiss between her thighs, and the finger is replaced by a playful tongue. Regina keeps her thrusts short as Emma’s tongue flicks against her clit. They are perfectly in tune with one another, and Regina bites the inside of her cheek hard to stay quiet.  _Just a little more_ , she chants to herself, hoping against hope that Emma will continue. Because Regina is so close, and when she is right on the edge, she pauses her motion, allowing Emma’s tongue to flick a little faster and just the tiniest bit harder, and that’s it. She explodes in a flurry of pulses, unable to hold back the agonized cry of pleasure. The peak is a long, intense release, with aftershocks coursing through her as Emma stays close. Only when Regina quiets does Emma kiss her fully, tongue sweeping inside her and sending yet another aftershock though her. Emma groans, panting, and then she’s above her, tearing the blindfold off. Her eyes are wide and wild.

Strangely, she’s still dressed, and she yanks at the scarf around Regina’s left wrist. “Fuck, I tied this too goddamned tight.”

“What?” Regina asks, dazed. “Why aren’t you naked?”

“I was faking it,” Emma says, “to see if it would make you go crazy. And it fucking did, and now I’m about to come in my pants, and I can’t get this knot untied.”

Regina gapes. “You mean you didn’t—“

“No, but I want to!” Emma replies, her voice high and hysterical. “And I want you to do it, because I freaking waited, and I deserve something really excellent—“

Regina starts trying to loosen the scarf, but it only tightens; she feels like a complete idiot until finally, Emma frees her hand. Her wrist is chafed and red, but she ignores it, reaching over to help with the other hand. Emma makes quick work of that one, attacking the stockings at her feet one at a time. When she gets the left done, Regina tells her, “Get your clothes off, I’ll do this one.”

Emma takes her up on the suggestion, tearing at her tank top and jeans as Regina rips herself free of the final binding. Emma is on her in seconds, both their mouths open for a deep kiss, and it’s like heaven to wrap her legs around Emma. Her skin soft and hot to the touch, and Regina can’t get enough. She breaks away. “You really didn’t?” Regina asks.

“No,” Emma replies, gasping, hips pushing against Regina’s center already. “It was unbelievable to watch you. You looked like you wanted to tear the bed apart.”

Regina laughs at that. “I did.”

Emma grimaces, trying to angle herself properly, but Regina shoves her hand down between their bodies and finds Emma soaking wet. “Let me.”

And so Regina does, rubbing fast and hard until Emma loses her rhythm, jerking breathlessly, hair hanging down in Regina’s face as she comes with a beautiful sigh. She falls atop Regina, boneless, and Regina welcomes the weight of her body, stroking her back with one hand. She wants to pull Emma inside herself, bury her face in her skin until they’re one.

She wants to love her. The notion is frightening. But it’s been there for a while, hovering just out of reach. She closes her eyes until Emma’s lifts her head. “Hey,” she says.

“Hi,” Regina replies.

And they start anew.  
  
~end


End file.
